Deadly Love
by Lost My Everything4NowAnd4Ever
Summary: Sakura moves to the Leaf Village to start a new.Little did she know that she would meet someone that could change her life.Her life goes from miserable, to happy, to worse than dead.1person, love, a mission, and being banned. Will change Sakura forever...


_True love._

_It's a funny phrase isn't it?_

_We say we have our true love. Then something always comes and knocks it away. No one finds there true love on the first try. Do they?_

My name is Sakura. I am 13. There isn't much to tell accept I have been single for 2 years and I guess am becoming desperate. Although that fact will stay true. No guy in my school likes me. (At least they don't act like it) So what am I to do? Go out and be a fifth wheel? Ya that's right I am the only one out of several friends who doesn't have a boyfriend. Ino has Shikamaru. Hinata has Naruto. And TenTen has Neji. So Im alone. Although I guess that isn't a horrible thing. I am more of a loner. But still it would be nice to have someone to call my own. Yeah that would be really nice.

"Why do you have to go?!" TenTen cryed as she sat on my blank mattress.

"Im sorry I have no choice. My dad got a job in the Leaf Village. I have to go," I explained for the thousandth time.

"You should get some say!!" Ino piped in. She was taking the hangers off of all my clothes and placing them 'neatly'(Yeah right!) in a garbage bag.

"Actually I did. Im the one who wanted the Leaf Village."

"What!?" The two hollered at once. "You want to move?!" They both stared at me with determination to get the truth.

"Yes I do," I looked to the ground. They weren't going to like the reponse I was going to give. "I am tired of being the extra person. I feel like I am bothering you guys constantly to take me with you. And don't say it's no bother. Because I know it is. So I figured I would get a new start. I'm going to the Leaf Village to figure things out and do things over,"

Ino and TenTen stared in shock. Of course Ino was the first to break the awkward silence.

"That is unbelievably ridiculous!! You are our friend! We want you _here_!!" She raised her voice to make the 'here' obvious.

"That is no reason to leave!" TenTen added. Her buns bobbed as she stood up.

"Sorry guys but that's why Im going. And you guys can't stop me. My mother is gone so it's not like I have to stay here for her," I finally got my chance to speak.

"We have to go then. We can't help you knowing that you are leaving because of us." Ino stated. The two left together. Although as TenTen left she shot a upset look in my direction.

I sighed as I got back to work. I had a lot to do! My room was barely packed, the bathroom I hadn't even started, and I need to help my dad with the rest of the house. Ugh! There was so much to do!

_Is it strange that we hurt the ones that love us and love the ones that hurt us?_

_Is it strange I want to end this life and start a new?_

_Is it strange?_

**TWO WEEKS LATER IN THE LEAF VILLAGE**

"Done!" I cryed loudly as I fell on the couch. "We are finally done unpacking!"

My father laughed as he moved my legs in order to sit on the couch. The sweat drippled down the side of his face. It caught in a wrinkle every once in awhile as it fell. I smiled as I sat up and stared at what we had accomplished. I could feel my legs and arms throbbing. We had unpacked boxes and boxes in a matter of a week from morning to night. Tonight would be the first full night of sleep I have had in forever.

"You know you start school tomorrow right?" My father questioned.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. The last time I heard was that the Leaf Village only had a school for ninjas and that was it.

"I enrolled you in the school here. Its about time you showed off that skill of yours." My father stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Dad, I cant go to that school,"

"Why not?"

"That's a school for people wanting to be ninja's I don't want to."

"Yes you do. You have the talent and skill. And instead of wasting it why not put it good use?"

"But dad…."

"No buts your going. Now go get some rest you have a busy day tomorrow," I sighed and went to bed.

In the morning I got dressed still half asleep. Once in the bathroom I grabbed my toothbrush and paste. The toothbrush was in my mouth when I realized there was a note on the mirror. It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I went to work. I have to go before you get up. So make sure you get something to eat! See you when I get home tonight. And I expect a full report on your day. I love you_.

_Dad_

I sighed and ripped it down. I finished brushing my teeth and spit in the sink. In the kitchen was a pancake sitting out for me. The nervous had already hit me. So I took a few bites then grabbed my bag and left.

The sun was right at the door to welcome me. My eyes automaticly squinted as my feet headed out towards the school. I knew where it was because I passed it several times on my way to the store for my dad. At the doors to the school I shook my head. The building was huge! There were windows on every level and looked like every room. I walked through the crowded hallways. People were running into me pushing and shoving. Luckily I was saved by finding the office and squirming inside.

"Sakura?" Someone asked from behind. I jumped and turned around. A lady behind a desk smiled. Her teeth had a yellowish tint to them. Apparently she had too much sun or something because her skin was covered in wrinkles. The clothes she wore were out of date by like a decade.

"Here is your schedule. If you need help finding a class then just ask a teacher and they'll help," I nodded and left the office and headed to my first class which was(it seemed) in the back of the school. Actually that's the truth it was in the 'traning yard' outside. It seemed the class had already started because when I walked into sight the teacher and everyone turned and stared. I ducked my head, covered my face with my hair and walked over to the teacher and gave him the paper that explained I was a new student.

"Well class it seems we have another person in this group. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Please welcome her." The teachers voice boomed. I slowly looked up and the first person I saw was a boy kinda off to the side. He had black hair and eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts. I stared. He was handsome beyond compare. His features seemed perfect. Before I could look away his gaze locked with mine. Everything else disappeared……..

_So it begins……_

_The start to it all….._

_It seemed awfully harmless didn't it?_

**Well I hoped you liked it! XD This story has a story behind it. But anyway……REVIEW PLZ!! I want to know what you think!!!**

**-J.E.**


End file.
